you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Caste Room
|publisher = |distributor = |release = August 9, 2017 |featured = Episode 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11 }} Caste Room is the opening theme for You-Zitsu anime series. It is performed and sung by . Opening Song The following are the quotations, proverbs, and intellectual hypotheses that the opening video where this song is applied to cited. Part 1 * He who has never hoped can never despair. * Pensée fait la grandeur de l’ homme. (Thought makes the greatness of man) Part 2 * Qui coepit, habet: sapere aude, incipe. (He who has begun is half done: dare to know!) Part 3 * So may the outward shows be least themselves: The world is still deceived with ornament. * Fallaces sunt rerum species. (The appearances of things are deceptive.) * Aime la vérité mais pardonne a l'erreur. (Love the truth but forgive the error) * I have always thought the actions of men the best interpreters of their thoughts * Ich bin kein Mensch, ich bin Dynamit. (I’m not a human, i am a dynamite) * Der Tor läuft den Genüssen des Lebens nach und sieht sich betrogen: (The fool follows the pleasures of life and sees himself deceived) * der Weise vermeidet die Übel. (The wise avoids the evils) * Reichtum gleicht dem Seewasser: je mehr davon trinkt, desto durstiger wird man. Dasselbe gilt vom Ruhm. (Wealth is like sea water: the more one drinks of it, the thirstier one becomes. The same is true of fame.) * The actions of men are the best interpreters of their thoughts. Part 4 * La vraye liberté, c’est pouvoir toute chose sur soy. (True freedom is power over everything) * Plus grande chose du monde, c’est de sçavoir es. (The biggest thing in the world is knowing how to be yourself) * Ipsa Scientia potestas est. (Knowledge is power) * Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wi. (He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster) * Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund a. (And if you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you) Part 5 * Was ist gut? — Alles, was das Gefühl der Macht, den Willen zur Macht, die Macht selbst im Menschen erhöht. (What is good? - All that heightens the feelings of power, the will to power, power itself) * La patience est amére, mais. (Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet) Part 6 * The Mind is its own place and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven. * Es its oft nur sehr wenig unangenehmer die Wahrheit zu sagen, als eine Lüge; ewtwa nur so schwer wie bittern Kaffee zu trinken als sußen; und doch neige ich auch dann stark dazu, die Lüge zu sagen. (It often is very unpleasant to say the truth, as a lie; To drink only as heavily as bitter coffee as sweet; And yet I strongly tend to say the lie.) * He makes no friends who never made a foe. * Die Geschichte aller bisherigen Gesellschaft ist die Geschichte von Klassenkämpfen. (The history of all all existing society is the history of class struggles.) Part 7 * The first and simplest emotion which we discover in the human mind, is curiosity * Do not feel envious of those who live in a fool’s paradise, for only a fool will think that it is happiness * L’homme est plein de besoins: il n’aime que ceux qui peuvent les remplir tous. (Man is full of desires: he loves only those who can satisfy them all) Part 8 * Il ne suffit pas d'être le premier faut encore etre le meilleur. (It is not enough to be the first to be the best) * Chaque homme doit inventer son chemin. (Every man must invent his own path) * Ducunt vole fata nolentem trahunt. (The fates lead the willing, and drag the unwilling) * Apitando, e la pratica sono I soldati. (Science is the captain, and practice the soldiers) * Sanabimur, si separemur modo a coetu. (We will be cured, if only we distinguish ourselves from the crowd) Part 9 * Je höher wir uns erheben, um so kleiner erscheinen wir denen, welche nicht fliegen können. (The higher we soar the smaller we appear to those who cannot fly) * La justice sans la force est impuissante, la force sans la justice est tyrannique. (Justice without power is helpless, power without justice is tyrannical.) Part 10 * L'hypocrisie est un hommage que le vice rend à la vertu. (Hypocrisy is an homage that vice renders to virtue.) Part 11 * Niemand lernt. Niemand strebt darnach. Niemand lehrt – die Einsamkeit ertagen. (Nobody learns. Nobody strives for it. Nobody teaches - to endure solitude.) * Nos vertus ne sont le plus souvent que des vices déguisés. (Our virtues are most frequently but vices in disguise.) * Reading maketh a full man; conference a ready man; and writing an exact man. * Elle l'humanité ne sait pas assez que son avenir dépend d’elle. (She humanity does not know enough that her future depends on her) * L'amitié se nourrit de communication. (Friendship feeds on communication.) * L'humanité gémit, à demi écrasée sous le poids des progrès qu'elle a faits. (The humankind groans at half crushed under the weight of the progress it has made.) Part 12 * Il y a souvent plus d'orgueil que de bonté a plaindre les malheurs de nos ennemis; c'est pour leur faire sentir que nous sommes au-dessus d'eux, que nous leur donnons des marques de compassion. (There is often more pride than goodness in pitying the misfortunes of our enemies; It is to make them feel that we are above them, that we give them signs of compassion.) Part 13 * Si Dieu n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. (If God does not exist, it would be necessary to invent him.) * And therefore much laughter at the defects of others is a sign of pusillanimity. * Le monde n'est que varieté et dissemblance. (The world is nothing but variety and dissimilarity.) * Wovon man nicht sprechen kann, darüber muss man schweigen. (Whereof one cannot speak, thereof one must be silent.) * Ignorance, the root and stem of all evil * Alles Vergängliche ist nur ein Gleichnis. (Everything ephemeral is only a parable.) * The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance. * Aut disce aut discede. (Either learn or leave.) * Nous devons maintenant simplement être patient. (We just have to be patient.) * Le passé n'existe plus, et l'avenir n'existe pas encore. (The past no longer exists, because the future does not yet exist.) Lyrics TV-size. Kanji & Kana= キラリ蝶が飛んでいった　砂埃が大地に舞う 遥か彼方 それでも空に憧れた Ah 睨めど星は落ちない どうやって捕まえよう、この場所から 遠ざかる群青の下で平等が罠を張る 部屋に針が落ちる 日陰と日差し待ちわびエントロピーが満ちていく 制限的自由の中で 君はどう生きるのかって　問われたみたいだ Step by step 少しずつ掴み取るんだ光を 変化は怖くない 進化を遂げよう 這い上がる 何度でも 空はいつでも待っている 僕らは地球って部屋を歩く旅人 |-|Romaji= Kirari chou ga tonde itta sunabokori ga daichi ni mau Haruka kanata soredemo sora ni akogareta Ah Niramedo hoshi wa ochinai Dou yatte tsukamaeyou, kono basho kara Toozakaru gunjou no shita de byoudou ga wana o haru Heya ni hari ga ochiru Hikage to hizashi machiwabi entoropii ga michiteiku Seigenteki jiyuu no naka de Kimi wa dou ikiru no ka tte towareta mitai da Step by step Sukoshizutsu tsukamitorun da hikari o Henka wa kowakunai shinka o togeyou Haiagaru nando demo sora wa itsudemo matteiru Bokura wa chikyuu tte heya o aruku tabibito |-|English= Twinkling, a butterfly takes to the air. A dust cloud dances across the Earth. Though the sky may be far away, It still longed to reach it, Ah... Glaring at the stars won't make them fall. So, how shall we catch them from here? The ultramarine above grows distant As equality sets a trap beneath. Needles fall all around our room. Shade and sunlight blend as entropy comes to fruition. Almost as if asking you How you'll choose to live with limited freedom. Step by step, Take hold of the light, bit by bit. Change isn't scary, so complete your evolution! We'll crawl back up as many times as it takes—the sky will always be waiting. We're travelers walking across this room called "Earth". Full ver. Kanji & Kana= キラリ蝶が飛んでった 砂埃が大地に舞う 遥か彼方　それでも空に憧れた 睨めど　星は落ちない どうやって捕まえよう？ この場所から 遠ざかる群青の下で　平等が罠をはる 部屋に針が落ちる 日陰と日差し交わり　エントロピーが満ちてく 制限的自由の中で　君はどう生きるのかって 問われたみたいだ Step by Step　少しずつ 掴みとるんだ　光を 変化は怖くない　進化を遂げよう 這い上がる　何度でも 空はいつでも待っている 僕らは　地球って部屋を歩く旅人 迫り来る嘘の音　不安定な欺き 逃げようとは思わない 思い出を積み上げて　色濃くなる室温 差し伸べるから掴んで　世界は君だけじゃない 共に戦うよ Day by Day　みつかった 居場所の中で　確かに 結び付いてく　絆があるから 虚像たち　崩れてく 本当の力　剥き出す 僕らは　行くべき空に近づいている フワリ蝶が花に問う 「今の場所で満足かい？」 空を背にして　美しくあざ笑ってた 大地を蹴り　蝶に続く 僕らは今　飛び立つ Step by Step　少しずつ 掴みとるんだ　光を 変化は怖くない　進化を遂げよう 這い上がる　何度でも 空はいつでも待っている 一人じゃ開けない扉の前 君と一緒ならば　自由になれる |-|Romaji= kirari chou ga tonde tta sunabokori ga daichi ni mau haruka kanata soredemo sora ni akogareta niramedo hoshi wa ochinai dou yatte tsukamaeyou? kono basho kara toozakaru gunjou no shita de byoudou ga wana o haru heya ni hari ga ochiru hikage to hizashi majiwari entoropii ga michiteku seigenteki jiyuu no naka de kimi wa dou ikiru no ka tte towareta mitai da Step By Step sukoshizutsu tsukamitorun da hikari o henka wa kowakunai shinka o togeyou haiagaru nando demo sora wa itsudemo matteiru bokura wa chikyuu tte heya o aruku tabibito semarikuru uso no oto fuantei na azamuki nigeyou to wa omowanai omoide o tsumiagete irokoku naru shitsuon sashinoberu kara tsukande sekai wa kimi dake janai tomo ni tatakau yo Day By Day mitsukatta ibasho no naka de tashika ni musubitsuiteku kizuna ga aru kara kyozoutachi kuzureteku hontou no chikara mukidasu bokura wa iku beki sora ni chikadzuiteiru fuwari chou ga hana ni tou "ima no basho de manzoku kai?" sora o se ni shite utsukushiku azawaratteta daichi o keri chou ni tsudzuku bokura wa ima tobitatsu Step By Step sukoshizutsu tsukamitorun da hikari o henka wa kowakunai shinka o togeyou haiagaru nando demo sora wa itsudemo matteiru hitori ja hirakenai tobira no mae kimi to issho naraba jiyuu ni nareru |-|English= Trivia References Site Navigation